RANDOM TIMETRAVELING ROCK OF NARUTO
by Trails Of Blood
Summary: Sorry guys, I was bored at 5am....This is the total randomnes that was concoucted!


Usual disclaimer- I do NOT own anything of relations to Naruto or its affiliates. I am purely writing this FANFIC for the joy of the general populace of readers. I am not responsible for any offense taken, nor am I responsible for any trouble you may or may not get into for obtaining this story.

Comments? Email me at 

My space? /Silentchaos

Enjoy! .

P.S: Can someone please tell me what time period Naruto takes place in. It seems to be old Japan, because of Ninjas, samurias and obvious lack of advanced technology, etc.etc...But- they have radios, phones, running electricty etc. how does this work? Is that just there to make an even flow? elaborate please!

Smoke rose from the freshly cut earthen wound. Large chunks of rock and dirt lay askew, outlining the site. A mass of people gathered in a hushed mass around the mess, seemingly captivated by its glowing facade. The wind blew the thick smoke into a billowing pillar, taking it high into the air for all to see. Not a single word was formed from the lips of the people. Not a motion made.

The scintillating light from the heaven's rock only seemed to grow, feeding on the awe of the crowd. Time seemed to wear on, and the sun slowly crept to its peak reign in the skies and still, not a soul had moved. The smoke had long faded, leaving the mass of earthen sky to give its crimson radiance. Finally, after wait seemed to be several outs of observance, a man shuffled towards the site. His step had a faint uncertainty to it, though his action where collected.

The man, his face and physique giving him the appearance of youth, got on his knees and reached out to the rock. His fingers trembled, as his hand came nearer to the glowing stone. As he touched it, the glow intensified, blinding all within its radius. Just as quick as it became bright, it dissipated. The man and rock where no longer.

The springs fresh growth filled the air with such a mesmerizing aroma. Naruto lay in a tall green patch of grass, deeply inhaling natures ecstasy. It had been a while since he had smelled Konoha's flowers bloom. Much had been acomplished over the past years; The eradication of the Akatsuki clan, the Hidden Mist Project and the planned assassination of the Fifth. Naruto seemed to bask in his newfound glory.

"Naruto!" Sakura called from downhill. "Come quick! The village is burning!" She giggled and ran for the small hut only yards away.

Naruto smiled. This years biggest accomplishment and above all others. He had finally won the love of Sakura. He got up and streatched, but quickly began to run down the hill. The village was on fire, afterall.

"Sakura, I'll save you!" He laughed as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't enter the building, it's to dangerous!"

"My hero!" she sighed with mock awe. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "And a handsome one at that."

Naruto bent his neck and began kissing Sakura, her soft pink lips returning love. He kissed and sucked as he slowly went down and began to tickle her neck.

"Oh stop it, not outside." Sakura's face turned deep red. There really wasn't anyone near for miles.

Naruto slowly reached behind her back, and just as he grabbed the shirts zipper, a large crash shook the ground. The sound of falling china came through the opened windows. Sakura pushed Naruto away and ran into the house, to check on what broke.

He looked at the northern horizon. Slightly off from Konoha's Border wall, a large trail of smoke blew to the clouds.

"Sakura, im going to see what that was!" he shouted, and left before she could reply.

Naruto advanced quickly, towards the village and billowing tower of smoke. He felt small waves of heat, and he know he was getting closer. After jumping out of a brake of trees, Naruto saw what had made the noise. A glowing rock sat promptly, in the middle of a fairly large crater. Rocks and dirt covered the crash site.

"What is this?" Naruto reached for the rock out of curiosity. Just as his hand brushed the outer waves of heat, Sakura called from behind.

"Naruto! Narto! Where are you?" he heard the crunch of twigs and her crys come close.

"Right here." He shouted back. She came through the brake and spotted him.

As Sakura walked closer, she knelt down next to Naruto and inspected the rock as he was before.

"what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out."

Sakura tightly gripped Naruto's hand as he reached forth to grab the stone. A blinding light filled the site, just as his palm brushed the rocky surface. A small wisp of smoke was left where the two where standing.

-After an undefinable amount of time a vast amount of time after the Year of wich naruto takes place (which no one knows...seriously, its in the middle of old time japan, but they have phones and electricity...hmmm)- May 4th, 2008

"Sakura..?" Naruto gasped as he doubled over in pain. His naval felt like it was pulled out by a hook. "Sakura, where did you go?"

Naruto heard a small cough several feets away. " I'm here Naruto.."

Eventually, Naruto was able to stand up. Sakura was leaned up against the side of some bricked wall. He looked around himself in a full 360. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a long path way made of brick, some large metal dumpsters and the backsides of buildings.

"Naruto! What is that!" Sakura pointed just beyond a wireframed fence. It was a large red mtal box, ersting on top of 4 round black rubber circles. It had glass paneling and mirrors.

"Sakura...I dont think we're in konoha..."

"No shit..."


End file.
